this thing we called love
by Shunou
Summary: Ada penantian dalam cinta, dan kesabaran dalam mencintai. Terkadang, cinta adalah keheningan yang mengisi jarak di antara keduanya dan bisikan, "Aku mencintaimu. Terima kasih karena selalu ada di sisiku."/ [sasuke sakura]


Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi.

This is a work of fanfiction. No material profit is taken.

* * *

this thing we called love

A Naruto fanfiction

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke mengenalnya sebagai Sakura, penghuni baru panti asuhan yang dikelola keluarga besarnya. Seorang gadis dua belas tahun, dengan mata hijau sendu dan senyum yang lebih menyayat hati dibandingkan tangis, yang dikirim ke panti asuhan setelah tiga tahun hidup berpindah-pindah dari satu kerabat ke kerabat lainnya setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat terbang—dibuang, dilempar ke sana ke mari lebih sering dibandingkan bola pingpong.

Seorang petugas sosial yang mengantarnya di hari berhujan itu memeluk tubuh kecilnya erat, membisikkan sesuatu kepadanya, kemudian berpesan kepada pengurus panti asuhan untuk bersabar dan tidak memaksa gadis itu berbicara dan membiarkannya sendiri. Pengurus panti asuhan paham, tidak bertanya macam-macam. Dia sudah mengurus puluhan anak dengan kerumitan mereka sendiri-sendiri. Tapi tidak dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke, yang sore itu tak sengaja mendengar percakapan kedua orang dewasa itu dan kemudian memutuskan untuk melanjutkan curi dengarnya, tidak mengerti mengapa seseorang tidak ingin bicara. Dia sendiri, meskipun tidak bisa dikatakan cerewet dan banyak bicara seperti temannya Naruto, tetap punya satu atau dua hal yang ingin dia katakan kepada orang lain. Sasuke, yang meskipun tidak menyukai keramaian maupun tempat-tempat bising lainnya, tetap tidak mengerti mengapa seseorang ingin sendiri.

Sasuke, yang sebentar lagi akan berulang tahun ke dua belas, mencoba memandang dunia dengan cara yang berbeda.

—

—

Kapan pun Sasuke dan keluarganya berkunjung ke panti asuhan, sebulan sekali setiap minggu kedua, tidak pernah melihat Sakura bicara. Pada awal kepindahannya ke panti asuhan itu, Sakura justru tak pernah nampak. Pengurus panti asuhan bilang Sakura sedang istirahat di kamarnya. Tapi Sasuke menduga, gadis itu memang tidak pernah keluar kamarnya.

Butuh beberapa kali kunjungan bagi Sasuke untuk melihat Sakura berkeliaran di panti asuhan. Terkadang Sasuke melihatnya di dapur tengah membantu juru masak panti asuhan, dengan celemek kedodoran dan mulut terkunci rapat; tidak mengeluh, tidak bicara, hanya menggeleng dan mengangguki setiap pertanyaan yang juru masak lontarkan kepadanya. Sakura memotong, mengaduk sayur, mencuci piring, semua dilakukannya dengan tangkas. Tidak seperti tangan-tangan kikuk dan goyah anak-anak seusia dirinya yang lain.

Terkadang Sasuke mendapatinya meringkuk di beranda halaman belakang panti asuhan, duduk di tepi, tangan terjulur menangkap tetes-tetes air hujan yang dingin. Sasuke berpikir Sakura tampak begitu sedih dan sepi. Terkadang Sakura tidak keluar dari kamarnya seharian, dengan pintu dan jendela tertutup rapat dan lampu padam. Di hari itu, Sasuke tahu dari bibi pengurus panti asuhan, adalah peringatan kematian kedua orang tuanya.

Terkadang Sasuke menemukannya di perpustakaan, terlalu asyik dengan buku yang dibacanya di salah satu ceruk jendela yang juga menjadi tempat favorit Sasuke ketika membaca di perpustakaan itu. Sejak saat itu, Sasuke semakin rajin membaca buku-bukunya. Kemudian dia menjadi lebih bersemangat membantu ibunya memilih buku-buku bacaan baru untuk dibawa ke panti asuhan. Perasaan baru yang tidak Sasuke ketahui namanya meletup-letup di dalam dadanya.

—

—

Ulang tahunnya di bulan Maret, catat Sasuke dalam benak, itu dua bulan dari sekarang.

Dengan satu intaian cermat ke arah pintu kantor, Sasuke buru-buru mengembalikan berkas-berkas penghuni panti asuhan ke dalam map dan meletakkannya di tempatnya semula. Uchiha Sasuke, yang terlalu penasaran dan tidak sabaran, akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari tahu sendiri hal-hal mengenai Sakura. Begitu lama dia mengenal gadis itu, atau tepatnya mengintai gadis itu di setiap kesempatan berkunjung, tidak juga membuahkan hasil. Dia tidak sabar jika harus menunggu Sakura sendiri yang bicara. Nyaris dua tahun di sana dan sejauh ini Sakura hanya mau menjawab salam mereka, itu pun dengan suara bergumam yang nyaris tidak terdengar meskipun Sasuke sudah mengerahkan segenap kemampuan pendengarannya. Sepupunya Takeshi yang baru berumur dua tahun bahkan bisa bicara lebih keras dan lebih banyak dibanding Sakura, menurut Sasuke.

Meskipun mengintip bukanlah sikap yang baik, dan ibunya pasti akan mengomel panjang lebar jika dia tahu, Sasuke tidak menemukan jalan keluar yang lain. Toh kakaknya Itachi justru membiarkan Sasuke menghilang dari ruang duduk, padahal Sasuke yakin kakaknya itu menyadari gelagat mencurigakan Sasuke—binar geli di matanya yang mirip mata Sasuke itu cukup sebagai pertanda.

Ulang tahun, pikir Sasuke bingung, apa yang harus dilakukannya dengan informasi itu. Biasanya mereka memang mengadakan pesta ulang tahun sederhana untuk setiap penghuni panti asuhan. Tapi, tebak Sasuke, Sakura tidak akan nyaman dengan sebuah pesta. Interaksi dengan orang lain masih menjadi kesulitan baginya. Sasuke menebak Sakura tidak akan senang dengan sebuah pesta ulang tahun. Dan pengurus panti juga akan cukup bijak untuk tidak mengadakannya bagi Sakura. Setidaknya sampai gadis itu cukup sembuh—entah apa maksud Itachi mengatakannya dulu.

Sasuke juga tidak cukup yakin dengan kado. Sakura, jika spekulasi Sasuke tentangnya selama ini benar, juga tidak nyaman menerima barang yang khusus diberikan kepadanya dari orang lain. Lalu apa, apa, apa, apa, a—

Sebuah tubrukan yang tidak sempat Sasuke hindari karena pikirannya tengah sibuk dengan hal lain membuat tubuhnya terjengkang ke belakang. "Ow ow."

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja. Sungguh. Maafkan aku."

"Hei, tak apa, aku hanya kaget."

Sasuke biasanya tidak akan repot-repot menenangkan orang lain, lebih-lebih jika dia lah yang menjadi korban. Tapi entah mengapa melihat ekspresi penyesalan yang teramat sangat di wajah Sakura dan mata hijaunya yang berair, ketika mendengar suaranya yang ternyata terdengar sangat menyenangkan itu meminta maaf berulang kali kepadanya untuk hal yang sangat sepele, membuat Sasuke tidak ingin bersikap kaku dan kasar kepadanya. Mungkin karena wajah pucatnya, atau kerutan dalam di antara kedua alisnya, atau gemetar samar pada bibirnya, atau mungkin karena tubuh kurusnya. Sasuke tidak tahu yang mana. Dia hanya ingin membuat semua baik-baik saja bagi Sakura.

—

—

Sasuke menghadiahkan sebuah kalung perak sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya, yang dia beli dari sebuah toko barang antik yang sepi pengunjung di sudut jalan. Liontinnya adalah sebuah bunga sakura utuh yang diawetkan dalam resin bening yang dibentuk seperti tetes air sebesar ibu jarinya. Sasuke ingin Sakura terus tersenyum seperti senyum malu-malu dengan rona kemerahan di kedua pipinya yang dia tunjukkan kepada Sasuke bulan lalu. Karena dia indah—sama halnya dengan bunga sakura yang dibekukan pada puncak keindahannya itu. Dan tentu saja dia tidak ingin Sakura hanya indah sesaat saja.

Kalung itu terus dikenakannya, setelah Sasuke menghadiahkannya kepadanya pada hari dimana sakura mekar sempurna, pada tahun-tahun panjang mereka bersama.

—

—

Sasuke belum memahami Sakura sebaik yang diinginkannya. Dia masih belum mendengar cerita utuh masa kecil Sakura sebelum gadis itu datang dalam kehidupan Sasuke, dan mengubahnya, dan untuk selamanya. Dia juga belum tahu mengapa gadis itu selalu terdiam sejenak memandang langit saat hujan turun; mengapa dia mendekap buku-buku di dada seperti seorang kesatria mendekap tamengnya; atau mengapa di beberapa hari tertentu dia mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya dengan lampu padam dan pintu terkunci dan menganggap seolah dunia tak ada.

Tapi, pikir Sasuke, dia mengerti bahwa Sakura selalu memakai warna baju sesuai suasana hatinya; bahwa Sakura suka tehnya tidak terlalu manis; bahwa Sakura mengenakan kesedihan selayaknya seseorang mengenakan jubah panjang dan tebal. Sasuke ingin berpikir bahwa setelah enam tahun bersama, dia telah sedikit mengenal Sakura.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan?" Sasuke bertanya pelan suatu ketika, ketika sekali lagi monster-monster yang hanya bisa dilihat Sakura, yang tak bisa Sasuke lawan, membayang pada matanya. Tapi Sakura hanya diam memandang pemuda itu dengan raut bingung. "Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?" ulangnya.

Sasuke sudah hampir dua puluh tahun dan mulai menapaki jalan menuju masa depannya, dan sudah ada sosok Sakura di ujungnya. Tidak pernah berubah sejak senyum pertama yang menjerat hati Sasuke untuk selamanya.

Sakura menggeleng pada pertanyaan itu, tapi kemudian dia beringsut mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan menyandarkan kepala di bahunya. Berdua, mereka menatap langit kelabu dan hujan dari beranda halaman belakang panti asuhan. "Duduklah di sini bersamaku sampai aku benar-benar yakin aku tidak lagi sendiri."

Sasuke tidak bisa menawarkan kata-kata indah. Dia lebih sering tidak memahami Sakura. Tapi menunggu, Sasuke bisa melakukannya. Dia sudah belajar banyak kesabaran untuk menunggu Sakura menemukan dirinya kembali. Karena mencintai Sakura, yang terkadang tertelan bayang-bayang masa lalunya, yang terkadang tenggelam dalam rasa takut akan kehilangan yang begitu kental, yang masih belum sepenuhnya mempercayai Sasuke—bahwa Sasuke, Sasuke juga mencintainya—mencintai Sakura selalu membutuhkan kesabaran.

Sudah sekian lama dan Sakura masih enggan bicara banyak, masih menyukai kesendiriannya, lebih suka membiarkan keheningan mengisi kekosongan jarak di antara mereka. Sakura akan menyampaikan semua yang ingin dia bagi, dan akan menyimpan sisanya sendiri. Tapi tidak, tidak pernah tentang hal-hal paling penting seperti, "Aku mencintaimu. Terima kasih karena selalu ada di sisiku." [ ]


End file.
